The Day That Would Change Everything
by BeccaL94
Summary: Bridget and Franky one-shot, they've been together about a year now. Could one day change their lives forever? Reviews are appreciated, thanks in advance for reading!


I arrive at Wentworth just after 9am, I have a scheduled appointment with Bea Smith in half an hour. It is my first day back in three months, I decided to take some time off and focus on my private clients, however when Vera phoned me last week and asked me to come back as a consultant, I accepted. Life has been really great this past year, ever since Franky got out, I finally feel like I've found the one person who loves me unconditionally. I'm so proud of my girlfriend's achievements, she has just finished her studies and has a full time paralegal role at a top law firm in the city. We live together now, Franky insisted at the start of our relationship we live separate so she could learn to stand on her own two feet, but after a few months we couldn't bear to be apart for a night so she moved in with me. It's date night tonight, so she is treating me and taking me to this little Italian eatery that I have been begging her to try.

"Hey, Miss Westfall, it's so nice to have you back with us." A guard says as I pass him, I can't for the life of me remember his name.

"Oh thank you – that's very kind." I reply, going to move past him – heading in the direction of my office.

"Wait – do you fancy getting a drink after work today?" Is this guy serious? I've literally just walked through the door.

"Sorry, I already have plans for tonight." I say, hoping that will appease him.

"Well how about another night then? Maybe I could take you out for dinner as well?" His eyes are trailing up and down my body, spending a particularly long time on my chest.

"No thanks – and would you mind looking at my face while you speak to me?" I say, getting more irritated by the second.

"Can't blame a guy for looking elsewhere, they're practically in my face." He says, clearly thinking he has a chance.

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?" I say, astounded by the crudeness of his words to me.

"Do you have an office Bridget? Maybe somewhere we could take this conversation with a bit more privacy?" he steps closer, then before I know what is happening he has me up against the wall, left hand around my throat holding me in place, while his right hand feels my breasts.

"Get off me!" I choke out, but his grip only increases. He starts to loosen my blouse, exposing my chest even further. I can feel what he is doing to me is making him aroused, as he presses his pelvis into me.

"Please, get off me!" I manage to yell this time as his grip around my neck momentarily decreases.

"Shut up bitch, why'd you need to do this the hard way, huh? I didn't want to have to do this."

"Get the fuck off her!" I hear being yelled by a female voice from down the corridor, before I know it the weight that was being pressed against me disappears and lands on the floor with a thud. He's been tackled to the ground, all I can make out is a mass of red, frizzy hair, as punches begin to land on the guards face, until he's out cold.

"Miss Westfall? Bridget? Hey, you're okay, I've got you." The person says as I collapse into them and fall to the ground sobbing.

"Bea?" I say confused.

"Hey, yeah it's me – are you hurt, did that bastard hurt you?"

"No, I-I'm okay I think, just a bit shaken." She holds me to her and looks me over.

"Right, okay you look okay – it's going to be fine now, you're safe."

"Smith! What the hell have you done? Bridget? Oh god, are you okay?" Will yells, running down the corridor before dropping to the ground beside us.

"She saved me Will – he, he tried to attack me and force himself on me – if it wasn't for Bea, I don't know what would have happened." The guard on the floor starts to come around.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Will screams, launching himself to the floor and throwing yet more punches.

"Mr Jackson! Stop, stop you'll be disciplined." Bea screams at him.

"Don't care. Pick on someone your own size you bastard!"

"Will! What is going on here?" Vera asks, as she comes around the corner.

"This asshole attacked Bridget – if it wasn't for Smith…" Will trails off, not wanting to say out loud what we all know would have happened.

"I get it, Will take Mr Matthews to my office, cuff him first, then phone the police. Bridget, do you need any medical attention?"

"I think she's just in shock – should we get her to her office then get the nurse?"

"Yeah let's do that, Bridget – can you stand up for me?" The tears are still flowing down my face as I slowly nod and attempt to stand, my legs are like jelly and I can't stop shaking.

"Bridget – I don't think you'll be able to walk; do you mind if I?" Bea motions that she wants to carry me. I just nod my head again.

"Okay let's go, you're safe now." Bea says as she lifts me up and starts walking along with Vera to my office.

Once in the office, Bea walks over to the small sofa and gently lowers me onto it, I give her a weak smile and a small 'thank you' as her and Vera take seats as well.

"Do you want us to call anyone for you Bridget?" Vera asks softly, this only causes me to sob more as I think about my girlfriend and what her reaction will be to this. It's no secret that Franky and I are together, Vera was first to find out and surprising she was happy for us – said it was evident we loved one another even before Franky's release.

"Franky." I say, though it comes out as more of a whisper.

"Okay, now do you want me to phone? Or do you want to talk with her?" Vera asks as she retrieves my handbag for me to get my phone.

"Umm, I guess I should phone – she's going to be worried more if it's you calling." I reach in my bag to retrieve my phone, immediately noticing I have a text from Franky.

'Hi Gidge, hope you have a great first day back. I can't wait for tonight, l love you so much baby. Miss you, Franky xx'

Even more tears start rolling down my face as I read Franky's words, Bea and Vera both notice this so Vera takes the phone from me and dials Franky's number. I zone out completely as Vera talks on the phone, Bea moves over to sit next to me and brings me in for a hug to give me some comfort.

"Right, Franky will be here in twenty minutes, I didn't explain what happened, just said there's been an incident and that you're fine, but could really do with seeing her, okay?" I nod at Vera, as we then sit in silence, until I can hear shouting coming from the corridor.

"Where is she? Hey! Miss Miles! Where is Bridget? I got a call, there's been an incident?"

"She's probably in her office, why do you want to know?"

"Right of course her office, thanks!"

Seconds later the door to my office is flung open and in runs a very out of breath Franky. She is straight to me, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in her own.

"Baby, what happened? Why are you crying sweetie?" she coos at me as she takes one of her hands and wipes tears off my cheeks.

"He – the guard, I don't know, one minute he was talking and the next – he pinned me against the wall and started touching me." I cry harder than before now, as Franky moves to sit on the sofa next to me, and in one fluid motion scoops me up and pulls me into her lap, my face buried in her chest.

"You're safe now Gidge, I love you. It's going to be okay, I won't let anyone ever touch you again." Franky says, beginning to slightly rock back and forth.

"If it wasn't for Bea, Franky I don't know what he would have done." My voice comes out muffled as I push my face further into my girlfriend. Franky looks up at Bea, registering her presence for the first time.

"I don't know what to say Red, I'll never be able to thank you enough." Franky says, clear for me to hear she is now also crying.

"I'm just glad I arrived when I did, I'm glad you're okay Bridget. Don't worry Franky, between Will and I the bastard will be eating through a straw for a while. Take good care of your girl Franky, the police need my statement so I better go." Franky thanks her again before returning her focus to me.

"You need to do a statement too baby, you want to do it now, or get them to drop by the house later on?"

"Let's just do it now, I'd rather get it out the way. Vera could you send the police officer in? I'm ready."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Vera leaves the room and I look up and into Franky's eyes for the first time, they're red from her tears, as I'm sure mine are as well.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life, I love you." I say, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, and I'm definitely the lucky one in this relationship." She says, moving to kiss different parts of my face, taking the tears away as she does this. There's a knock at the door and a police woman walks in, notebook in hand ready for my statement. I go over every detail of what happened between walking in to the prison and Bea getting him off of me. When she was all of the information she leaves, telling us they'll be in contact soon about the charges for Mr Matthews.

"Okay let's get you home, we can spend the day snuggled up on the sofa doing nothing, how does that sound?" I smile at Franky as she says this.

"That sounds perfect my love." We share another kiss before standing hand-in-hand.

"Remind me to cancel the reservations for tonight when we get in Gidge." I just look at Franky confused.

"Why? We're still going Franky; I'm not letting that bastard ruin everything."

"Okay, if you're feeling up for it that's fine, we'll still go and I'll make sure you have a night you'll never forget." Franky has that signature smirk on her face.

"Good, I look forward to it."

Later that night, as we sit across from one another at a little table in the back of the Italian restaurant, Franky leans over to me and takes my hand in her own.

"I was so scared when Vera phoned me today, I don't think I've ever driven as fast in my life, when she just said there'd been an incident, all these worst case scenarios kept filling my mind, you been attacked by a prisoner was up there at the top, I thought maybe someone had gotten to you with a shiv, and it was at that moment I realised, if I did actually lose you, I'd die too. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy, but it's all true, you are the absolute love of my life, I don't even think I knew the meaning of love until you came into my life and instantly made it better. You know, I had this night all planned out in my head, exactly what I was going to say, how I was going to say it, and I'm not going to lie, after today I thought maybe I should leave it for now, but if today has taught me anything at all, it's that life can be short, and we really shouldn't put things on hold because shit happens, unfortunately." Franky lets go of my hand and stands from the table, which confuses me right away.

"Where are you going?" I ask puzzled, even more so when she walk to my side, taking my hand in hers again.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bridget Westfall." At these words, she drops to one knee and pulls a small, square box out of her pocket. Opening it to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring, with one large diamond, surrounded by smaller ones.

"Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and do me the honour of becoming my wife?" We both have tears in our eyes now.

"Yes! Oh god Franky a million times yes! I love you so much!" I say, as she slides the ring on my finger before bringing my lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs Westfall-Doyle." She says, again with that smirk on her face.

It's incredible how one day can change your life, this morning was terrible, however, in the short hours since then that have passed, I am now engaged to the love of my life and I know that no matter what I may face in the future, she will be right by my side through it all, because true love, is after all unconditional.


End file.
